Nunca digas nunca
by BipolarJL
Summary: Después de ver algo, a Hermione le entró curiosidad, pero no quiere admitirlo. "—... ¡Ginny, por Merlín! Yo nunca besaría a una chica. —Nunca digas nunca, Hermione."


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

** Nunca Digas Nunca**

Era un día nublado. Todos los alumnos estaban dentro del castillo ya que no les gustaba ese clima. Todos excepto una. "_Lloverá." _Pensó alegre Luna. Salió a dar un paseo por el lago, con suerte encontraría a una de esas criaturas extrañas que sólo ella puede ver. Efectivamente: empezó a llover.

Después de un rato de caminar cerca del lago entró al castillo para cambiarse si no quería pescar un resfriado. Mientras se dirigía a su sala común se tropezó con una chica de cabello castaños.

—Hola, Hermione—saludó Luna dedicándole una sonrisa—. ¿Te pasa algo? Ibas muy distraída. Tienes suerte de que tropezaras conmigo y no con Malfoy o algún otro Slytherin.

—Disculpa, Luna, no te vi. No me ocurre nada, gracias por preguntar—respondió Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La rubia ladeó un poco la cabeza y observó muy atenta a la castaña, como queriendo saber qué le ocurría viéndola con los ojos muy abiertos. Hermione se sintió incómoda por la reacción de la Ravenclaw, sabía que ella no era tonta aunque lo pareciera, no sería fácil engañarla.

— ¿Viste algo?—preguntó Luna después de un rato.

—N-no. Sólo estoy preocupada por Harry y lo de tú-sabes-quién—respondió—. Si me disculpas Luna, tengo un poco de hambre. Que tengas un buen día, y será mejor que te cambies, no vayas a enfermarte.

Después de eso se fue como una bala directo al Gran Salón a comer un poco. Saludó a sus amigos, se sentó al lado de Harry y comió un poco. Ellos no notaron que estaba algo ausente; no quitaba la mirada del plato, no hablaba y de vez en cuando jugaba con la comida. Ninguno de ellos a excepción de una pelirroja que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Al terminar, Ron y Harry se dirigieron a su sala común para jugar una partida de Ajedrez mágico después de despedirse de las chicas. Hermione se fue a su otro hogar: la biblioteca. No se percató de que una persona la iba siguiendo.

Ginny iba unos cuantos metros atrás de su amiga para que no se diera cuenta de que la iba siguiendo dispuesta a interrogarla. Cuando vio que estaba apunto de girarse para ver si era cierto lo que sospechaba, la pelirroja tomó a la primera persona que se le cruzó para simular que platicaban.

— ¡Luna! Disculpa, es que no quería que…

—Que Hermione se diera cuenta que la sigues—interrumpió a Ginny.

—¿Eh? Y-yo... no...—balbuceó la pelirroja. Se aclaró la garganta y preguntó— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? Pudo ser otra pers… Un momento··· ¡Rayos, yo sola me descubrí!

—Sí—dijo Luna soltando una risita—. Algo le ocurre. Hace rato iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que iba pasando y tropezó conmigo. Deberías hablar con ella, no creo que anduviera así sólo por lo del innombrable.

—Eso iba a hacer— _"Qué mejor lugar para interrogarla que en la biblioteca." _pensó sonriendo maliciosamente—. Te veo luego, Luna.

Dicho eso se fue directo a la biblioteca, no sin antes insultar a un par de Slytherins. Al entrar buscó una cabellera castaña y alborotada. No fue difícil, ella sabía que le gusta estar lo más apartada de todos. Fue a donde Hermione y se sentó frente a ella. La castaña respingó pero se tranquilizó al ver quién era.

— ¡¿Me quieres matar de un infarto?!—le murmuró un poco fuerte.

—Tranquila, sólo quiero saber qué te pasa que estás tan distraída. Y no me digas que no es así porque te conozco más que Harry y el tonto de mi hermano juntos.

Antes de que Hermione protestara, siguiera negándolo y huyera, Ginny la tomó de la mano, la arrastró hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Una vez ahí, la llevó a su habitación sin importarle las miradas de Harry, Ron y Neville. Lanzó un hechizo para que su amiga no se fuera.

—Muy bien, ahora dime qué tienes—le ordenó a su amiga, preocupada.

Suspiró sabiendo que no tenía de otra. Se sentó en una cama y alzó un poco la cabeza para ver a la pelirroja a los ojos. —Es que hace rato vi a Lavender y Parvati besándose, tocándose…—estaba nerviosa— Me preguntarás: "¿Qué tiene eso de malo?" Nada. Absolutamente nada. Pero··· no sé.

—¿Te dio··· asco?

—Es que al verlas sentí algo··· pero no sé qué era.

—Te entró curiosidad. Quisieras saber qué se siente besar a una chica, ¿no es así?

—N-no lo… ¡Ginny, por Merlín! _Yo nunca besaría a una chica_—_"¿Cómo puede pensar eso? A mí me gustan los chicos. No sería capaz de siquiera besar, o tocar a una chica así como ellas lo hacían"._

Ginny se levantó y se puso delante de la castaña, sonriendo como si planeara algo. Se inclinó y poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro de su amiga. Quedo tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban. Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. _"Ginevra Weasley, espero no estés planeando hacer lo que creo que···." _La castaña dejó de pensar al sentir los dulces labios de Ginny. _"No respondas, no respondas. Demonios, son tan suaves, y ese sabor··· Oh, se puede ir todo a...". _Respondió al beso con timidez. Estuvieron por un buen rato así hasta que Hermione reaccionó, se separó bruscamente, saltando hacía atrás, viendo a Ginny la cual sonreía.

—Pero qué...

Ginny interrumpió a su amiga al soltar una pequeña carcajada—_Nunca digas nunca,_ Hermione.

Le guiñó el ojo y salió muy tranquila de la habitación dejando a una muy confundida castaña. Fue directo hacía la torre de astronomía a pensar en lo que había echo. _"Espero que ese beso no vaya a afectar nuestra amistad porque···"._

— ¡Ouch! Oye, idiota, ¿por qué no te fijas por don···?—se detuvo al darse cuenta de quien era la persona con la que chocó— ¡Luna! Discúlpame, no me di cuenta de que eras tú.

La rubia le sonrió para tranquilizarla un poco. —No te preocupes. Al parecer Hermione no es la única que anda distraída. Por cierto, ¿hablaste con ella?

Sonrió al recordar a su amiga —Sí, y creo que andará así por un buen tiempo. ¿Me acompañas a caminar?

Luna sabía que en ese momento Ginny no le diría así que sólo asintió y empezaron a dar un recorrido por Hogwarts.

* * *

_**"Lo que es no tener nada que hacer." :G**_


End file.
